Un étrange Zaiphon
by HeyBobby
Summary: C'est une fic inspirée par le manga 07-Ghost mais l'histoire originale est en très grande partie modifiée. Ne vous étonnez pas si vous voyez des hommes avec les cheveux verts et cinq yeux. Non, je plaisante, vous verrez bien si vous lisez!
1. Chapitre 1

**Petits mots de l'auteur** : Cette fic est inspirée du manga 07-Ghost, mais l'histoire originale est en très grande partie modifiée, seul le contexte est gardé (l'église, les Evêques…). Alors, ne soyez pas étonné, c'est normal si les gens ont les cheveux verts et 5 yeux, non je plaisante. Vous verrez bien^^.

**Disclamers**** : **Je ne fais qu'emprunter.

Narration

_Pensées_

*Lieu et action*

* * *

**Un étrange Zaiphon**

**Chapitre 1**

POV : Teito

_C'est injuste, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas être Evêque moi aussi ? Parce que je suis une femme ? Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait d'être une femme m'empêche d'aimer et de vouloir aider les autres du mieux que je peux ! Tu m'as donné ce don, à quoi servirait-il si je le garde seulement pour moi ? Réponds-moi ! Puis-je devenir Evêque ? _

_« C'est à toi de tracer ta voie, le fait que tu sois née en étant femme n'est pas forcément un obstacle si tu sais comment passer outre… »_

_Alors je peux devenir Evêque… J'ai juste à me faire passer pour un homme. La nature m'a faite aussi plate qu'une planche, ce n'est pas pour rien. _

_« Les hommes n'écoute que leur voix, il est tant qu'une femme leur donne la sienne. N'oublie pas quelle est ta destinée, le chemin sera long et douloureux mais le reste du monde a besoin de toi. »_

_Oui, j'accomplirai ma destinée !_

/

Sur un des murs d'enceinte de l'église se tenait un jeune religieux. Il était menu avec de grands yeux verts et des cheveux bruns. Un visage d'ange. On aurait pu aisément le confondre avec une fille…

_Allez ta nouvelle vie sous le nom de Teito commence ici, ma Reira ! Teito Klein, c'est plutôt bien comme nom… J'ai bien trouvé ! Première étape, infiltration, un jeu d'enfant… _

_Hé attention !

Un grand homme blond rattrapa de justesse Teito qui allait s'écraser sur le sol.

_Non mais t'es timbré ! T'essayes de te suicider ?

_Non non, je regardais juste la ville…

_Et tu avais besoin de grimper sur le mur pour l'observer, c'est ça ?

_C'est complètement ridicule, je sais. Une soudaine envie ! *Sourire innocent*

_*Rougissement* Ah heu... mouais c'est bon pour cette fois. Tu devrais aller au réfectoire, les sœurs ont terminé la préparation du repas.

_D'accord. _Ouf, c'est passé moins une._

/

*Dans le réfectoire*

_Oh, un nouveau venu ? Bonjour, je suis la sœur Rosalie, voici la sœur Lisbelle et la sœur Athéna.

_Enchanté, je me nomme Teito Klein.

_Tu devrais manger Teito, c'est très bon les yeux de poissons.

_Ah… oui. _En tout cas ça n'en a pas l'air. Mais on va goûter pour leur faire plaisir…_ *Surpris* Oh ? C'est bon.

_Ah ! Tu vois.

_Merci. C'est vous qui l'avait préparé, n'est-ce pas ? *Sourire envoutant*

_Ou…oui.

_Tu peux prendre des fleurs comestibles également. L'Evêque Labrador les a fait pousser avec amour.

_L'Evêque Labrador ?

_Oui, il est assis là-bas. C'est l'homme aux cheveux roses à côté de l'Evêque Castor, celui aux cheveux rouges.

_Leur expression sont totalement différentes… L'un exprime la gentillesse et la douceur infinie… L'autre un aspect calculateur et méticuleux… Mais deux très beaux hommes en tout cas… Tiens…_

_Qui est l'homme à côté de l'Evêque Castor ?

_C'est l'Evêque Frau.

_L'homme qui m'a sauvé, il faudra que je pense à aller le remercier… Il est différent des deux autres… Il ne ressemble absolument pas à un Evêque… Il est blond, les cheveux coiffés en pointes, des piercings dans l'oreille et ses yeux… Je ne sais pas trop. Mais quelque part ces trois là se ressemblent tout de même beaucoup, quelque chose dans leur aura… Etrange._

/

Plus tard dans la soirée.

_Evêque Frau ?

_Oui ?

_Je voulais vous remercier pour tout à l'heure. *Sourire innocent*

_*Rougissement* Ce… ce n'était rien.

_Je peux vous demander où se trouve la bibliothèque ?

_Bien sûr, suis-moi.

*Dans la bibliothèque*

_*En s'éloignant* Merci, je vais me débrouiller tout seul.

_Humm.

*Cherche dans les étagères* _Alors, Zaiphon…Zaiphon… Ah, __Les différents types de Zaiphon__, humm... on va voir ce que ça donne._

_*Paniqué* Non ! Pas ce livre ! *Attrape*

Plusieurs revues cochonnes tombèrent au sol.

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce que…

_Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien !

_Frau ! *Lui donnant un bon coup de pied à l'arrière de la tête* Tu as encore ramené ces revues !

_Vous êtes sûr d'être Evêque ? _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce type ?_

_Aïe ! Ca fait mal, Castor ! *Baisse les yeux devant le regard insistant de Teito* Oui…oui. C'est juste…

_Un petit plaisir ? *Sourire innocent*

_*Rougissement* En quelque sorte…

_T'es pas possible Frau…

/

Teito était plongé dans sa lecture.

_Le Zaiphon peut-être offensif, curatif… Il reflète les sentiments de son utilisateur…Il exprime également des mots…Il existe deux grandes catégories de Zaiphons, les rouges et les bleus…_

_Hein ? Il y a une erreur là._

_*En s'approchant* Teito, ça ne va pas ?

_Hein ? Si, c'est juste… Evêque Castor, il n'existe que des Zaiphons rouges et bleus ?

_Oui, effectivement. Pourquoi cette question ?

_Pour rien.

_Que des Zaiphons rouges et bleus…_

/

*Dans un couloir*

_Sœur Rosalie !

_Oui ?

_Est-ce que vous auriez une chambre pour moi ?

_Bien sûr, suis-moi.

*Une fois devant la porte de la chambre*

_Voilà. Tu auras un colocataire…

_Hein ? Vous n'en auriez pas une vide. S'il vous plaît. Je…je ne veux pas avoir de colocataire…

_Mais...

_*En s'éloignant d'un air dépité* Je vais dormir dans le jardin, ce n'est pas grave… Merci quand même… *sourire innocent* _Trois, deux, un…_

_Attends ! J'en ai effectivement une de vide. La troisième à gauche.

_Merci beaucoup !

*Une fois à l'intérieur*

_Ça marche à tous les coups ! N'empêche, j'ai eu chaud… Il ne faudrait pas oublier que je suis une fille tout de même… _

_Cette histoire de Zaiphon m'intrigue… Que des rouges et des bleus… Enfin, j'y réfléchirai plus tard. Maintenant dodo !_

* * *

**Voilà le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Quelques petites reviews pour me donner votre avis ?**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

POV : Frau

*Marchant près d'une fontaine*

_Encore une belle journée qui s'annonce, un beau soleil, des oiseaux qui chantent, une légère brise… Ouaip, une belle journée !_

_Tiens, ce ne serait pas Teito là-bas avec Castor ?_

_Uip !

_Hein ? Une sirène ? Hello toi ! *sourire*

_Uip, uip !

_Oh ! Tiens, tu as de la chance, Teito. Razette est plutôt timide d'habitude, mais on dirait que tu lui plais.

_On dirait…

_Hey ! Castor, Teito !

_Tiens, Monsieur Petit Plaisir.

_Qu'est-ce que t'as dit sale gamin ?

_Je ne suis pas un gamin !

_Oooooh ! Il est trop mignon avec sa petite mine boudeuse… Mais n'empêche, d'où il sort ? On peut dire qu'il est carrément tombé du ciel… Ce gamin est étrange… Je n'ai jamais vu une personne dégager une telle aura… Vraiment, étrange… Il ressemble beaucoup à une fille également, une taille fine, un visage d'ange qui exprime la douceur, mais ses yeux expriment autre chose...de la mélancolie peut-être… _

_Monsieur Petit Plaisir rêvasse…

_Que ? Pouh, je laisse tomber. Alors Teito, tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

_Je vais retourner à la bibliothèque.

_Oh, tu étudies beaucoup dis-moi.

_C'est bien pour apprendre que je suis là, non ? *En s'éloignant* Bon, je vous laisse. *Signe de la main* Ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Razette.

/

*Dans la bibliothèque*

_Il s'intéresse beaucoup au Zaiphon. Toute une pile de livres sur ce seul sujet. Il est mignon avec son petit air concentré… D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que je fous là, moi ? _

_*Moqueur* Tu vas finir par le dévorer des yeux.

_*Sursaute* Hein ? Ah, c'est toi Castor. J'étais juste en train de me dire qu'il était vraiment concentré le petit Teito.

_*Pas convaincu* Mouais. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il dégage une drôle d'aura ?

_Oui, je me demande bien ce que ça peut être… Au fait, t'as trouvé d'où il vient ?

_Non, aucune information sur un quelconque Teito Klein. C'est comme s'il avait atterri de nulle part…

_Littéralement parlant, tu n'as pas tout à fait tort.

_Que veux-tu dire ?

_Il est bien tombé du ciel.

_Hunf, c'est vrai.

/

*Dans le réfectoire*

_Tiens, Teito ! Je peux m'asseoir ?

_Je vous en pris.

_Arrête de me vouvoyer. Lorsque l'on m'a appelé « Monsieur Petit Plaisir », on peut me tutoyer.

_D'accord. C'est une habitude, en fait je ne tutoie quasiment personne.

_Ah, même les gens de ton âge ?

_Oui. C'est un réflexe.

_Ah... _Bizarre, enfin bref... _Pourquoi tu fais des recherches sur le Zaiphon ?

_Parce que ça m'intéresse. *sourire innocent*

_*Rougissement* Ah… _Ce n'est pas ce que l'on peut appeler une réponse... Essayons par un chemin détourné... _Tu aimes le repas ?

_Oui, c'est assez spécial mais bon.

_Tu viens d'où ? C'est la première fois que je te remarque ici.

_Oui, je viens d'arriver.

_Tu ne réponds pas à la question.

_Je viens de loin…

_Hummm... D'accord. Tu ne veux pas m'en parler.

_Je suis désolé, c'est juste que je ne m'en souviens pas. *Visage triste*

_Oh merde._

_Pardon, j'ai été indiscret.

_Ce n'est rien.

_Change de sujet._

_Sinon, tu t'es fait des amis ?

_En deux jours ? C'est un peu court, non…

_Oui, peut-être.

/

Tard dans la nuit, Frau marchait seul dans la cour.

_Pouh, c'est la première fois que je parle autant avec un étudiant. J'ai d'ailleurs l'impression de m'être fait un peu avoir avec ses sourires… [Bambam] Qu'est-ce que ? Un Kor ? Où est-il ? _

_*D'une voix d'outre tombe* Donne-moi ton âme…

_Là-bas, près de la fontaine. Faux en action ! _

ZAM ! Un Zaiphon rose pâle apparu détruisant les deux ailes squelettiques du Kor sans blesser le corps de son hôte.

_Qu'est-ce que ? D'où sort cette lumière… On aurait dit un Zaiphon… Mais ce n'est pas possible, un Zaiphon rose pâle ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Et bien évidemment, personne dans les environs… _

*S'approche du jeune homme étendu sur le sol*

_Ça va ?

_Ou…oui. Merci.

_Impressionnant, aucune blessure sur le patient. C'était un Zaiphon curatif ? Non, l'homme n'était pas immobile. Un Zaiphon offensif qui ne fait aucune blessure alors qu'il le touche de plein fouet, impossible. Etrange… Et surtout, pourquoi rose pâle ?_

/

*Dans la bibliothèque*

_Castor !

_Oui ?

_*Très vite* Est-ce qu'il existe une autre sorte de Zaiphon que les Zaiphons bleus et rouges ? Et est-ce qu'un Zaiphon non curatif peut toucher le corps d'un patient de plein fouet sans le blesser ? Et puis…

_Attends, attends… De quoi tu parles là ?

Labrador fit irruption.

L : Les fleurs m'ont dit des choses étranges…

F : A propos d'un Zaiphon rose pâle ?

C : Un Zaiphon rose pâle ? C'est quoi toute cette histoire ?

L : Oui, tout à fait.

C : Attendez, quelqu'un m'explique ?

F : Un Kor est apparu. J'allais m'en charger quand un Zaiphon rose pâle a traversé la cour. Il a atteint le Kor de plein fouet et l'a détruit sans blesser le patient.

C : Un Zaiphon rose pâle ?

L : Les fleurs étaient complètement apaisées ensuite… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une menace pour nous. C'est juste très intriguant.

C : Ca me fait penser… Hier Teito était comme étonné d'apprendre qu'il n'existait que des Zaiphons bleus et rouges. Peut-être parce qu'il sait quelque chose à propos de ce troisième Zaiphon...

F : Il fait beaucoup de recherches sur les Zaiphons d'ailleurs...

C : Tu lui as demandé d'où il venait ?

F : Oui. Il m'a répondu qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus…

L : Il est bien mystérieux ce garçon. J'ai le pressentiment qu'il va nous apporter beaucoup de choses… Des bonnes comme des mauvaises…

F : Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit une mauvaise personne. Il ressemble à un ange…

C : *Moqueur* Hunf, il t'a tapé dans l'œil.

F : N'importe quoi ! Comme dit Labrador, il m'intrigue… Je ne sais pas, il donne l'envie de le protéger…

C : Pouh, regarde moi ça, il devient fleur bleue.

F : Pfff, tais-toi.

/

*Dans sa chambre*

_Aaah, je te jure ce Castor… N'empêche, d'où sors-tu Teito ? _

* * *

**Voilà, fin du second chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Même principe que pour le premier, que vous aimiez ou non, donnez-moi votre avis ^^.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

POV : Teito

_Merde, je n'ai pas été discret hier… Frau a failli me voir. Mais j'avais envie de vérifier tout ce qu'ils disent dans les livres… Et conclusion, mon Zaiphon est étrange… Il ne correspond a rien de connu… C'est peut-être parce que je suis une femme ? Je ne sais pas… Mais ça m'étonnerait..._

_Hey ! Teito ! J'ai à te parler.

_Aïe !_

_*Naturel* Bien sûr.

_Est-ce qu'il y a une raison concrète pour laquelle tu fais tant de recherches ?

_Et plus précisément…

_Castor m'a dit que tu avais été étonné d'apprendre qu'il n'existait que deux sortes de Zaiphon. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

_Bon, tu veux t'engager là dedans, ok. Ça va m'être utile de toute façon. Je sais qu'il ne m'a pas vu. S'il sait quelque chose sur mon Zaiphon, cette conversation ne peut m'être que bénéfique._

_*Baisse les yeux* Vous allez me prendre pour un fou…

_Tu.

_Pardon. Tu vas me prendre pour un fou.

_Développe.

_J'ai très peu de souvenirs de mon enfance… Mais je suis à peu près sûr d'avoir vu un jour un Zaiphon rose pâle… *Regard troublé* C'est débile pas vrai. *Visage triste*

_Tu…tu n'es pas fou.

_Ah, il est réticent… _

_*Hausse le ton* Comment ça ? L'Evêque Castor m'a affirmé qu'il n'existait que des Zaiphons rouges et bleus… Je… j'ai simplement cru me rappeler… C'est dur de penser qu'on n'a aucun souvenirs, c'est comme si je n'avais jamais existé… Je… *Visage aux bords des larmes*

_Allez, j'ai mis le paquet là ! Non mais, quel manipulateur ! T'as pas honte ?_

_*D'une voix douce* Tu n'es pas fou, Teito… Hier, un Kor a pénétré dans l'enceinte de l'Eglise. Une lumière rose pâle l'a détruit. J'ai mis un peu de temps avant de me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait bien d'un Zaiphon. Un Zaiphon rose pâle… Incroyable, hein ? Un zaiphon non curatif qui touche de plein fouet le patient sans le blesser… Qui apaise les fleurs… C'est vraiment extraordinaire.

_Hein ? Pas étrange ? Mais « extraordinaire » ? « Incroyable » ? Et..._

_*Surpris* Qui apaise les fleurs ?

_Oui. Labrador est lié aux fleurs. Il nous a dit qu'hier, là où le mystérieux Zaiphon est apparu, les fleurs étaient paisibles…

_Paisibles… _

_Et tu sais plus de choses à son sujet ?

_Non… Il sort de l'ordinaire. Il est unique.

_Unique ? Mince ! Comment je peux découvrir des informations dessus si personne ne l'a jamais connu ? _

_Unique. Tout est encore à apprendre à son sujet.

_Tout à apprendre ?

_Je suis sûr qu'il se manifestera encore. Et je pense qu'il peut nous apprendre beaucoup de choses sur les autres Zaiphon. C'est une grande découverte.

_Une découverte, comme si j'avais besoin de ça. Mon Zaiphon est unique, ça ne m'avance pas, va falloir faire avec…_

_Teito, tu ne sais rien d'autre sur ce Zaiphon ?

_Non.

_Bien. Bon je vais te laisser.

_J'ai encore une question Evêque Frau.

_Seulement Frau.

_D'accord... Est-ce qu'une femme peut générer un Zaiphon ?

_*Etonné* Hein ?

_Il n'y a rien de mentionné là-dessus dans les livres.

_Et bien… A proprement parler je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas. Aucune femme n'est un religieux ou un militaire, les seuls à s'en servir.

_*Pensif* Hummm... je vois.

/

*Dans la cour*

_[Bambam] Qu'est-ce que ? Un Kor ? _

_Donne-moi ton âme…

_Merde, il y a trop de monde, je ne peux pas utiliser mon Zaiphon... _

Un jeune religieux se servit de son Zaiphon. Malheureusement, le Kor l'évita et le tir atteignit de plein fouet Teito qui valsa dans les airs.

_TEITO ! *Le prennant dans ses bras*

_Fr… Frau.

_*D'un air inquiet* Teito, ça va ?

_*Reprenant ses esprits* Ou…oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est rien. Je ne suis pas fait en porcelaine…

_Mais tout de même. Pourquoi tu n'as pas réagi ?

_J'étais plongé dans mes pensées… Désolé, j'aurais dû faire attention. Pardonne-moi.

_Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

_Parce que tu es inquiet par ma faute.

_Ce n'est rien voyons. Celui qui devrait s'excuser c'est plutôt l'abruti qui a utilisé son Zaiphon offensif alors qu'il sait très bien qu'il aurait pu blesser quelqu'un. Ce qu'il a fait d'ailleurs ! *Regard assassin vers le jeune religieux* Bon, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

_*Moqueur* Héhé. Tu ne vas pas devenir surprotecteur non plus, Monsieur Petit Plaisir ?

_Non. Je me suis seulement inquiété pour mon étudiant, c'est tout.

_*Se dégageant* Je vois ça. *Sourire innocent* Je vais y aller seul, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as d'autres choses à faire.

/

*Dans sa chambre*

_« Aucune femme n'est un religieux ou un militaire », quel monde sexiste… Enfin, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai vu que je suis là… _

_Je me demande quelle tête ferait Frau s'il savait pour moi… Et s'il savait que je ne suis pas allé à l'infirmerie. En même temps, quelle est la meilleure manière de se faire démasquer ? Devoir se déshabiller pour se faire examiner._

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

_Oui ?

_Pas Frau, pitié !_

_C'est Labrador.

__Ouf... _Ah, entrez.

_Tu vas mieux ?

_Oui, je récupère très vite. Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air mais je suis une personne solide.

_Je n'en doute pas. Je t'ai apporté du thé aux fleurs.

_*Sourire sincère* Oh, merci… *Prend une gorgée* Humm... ça fait du bien. A vrai dire c'est un de mes petits plaisirs.

_Le thé ?

_Oui. Et particulièrement le thé noir aux agrumes…

_Du thé noir aux agrumes… Ce n'est pas le thé avec lequel je t'aurai associé.

_Je sais. C'est celui que j'ai toujours préféré, je ne sais pas pourquoi._ Enfin, si, mais je suis censé avoir perdu la mémoire…_

_Je vois. La prochaine fois je t'en ferai.

_Merci. Evêque Labrador, y a-t-il une raison particulière à votre visite tardive ?

_Oui. Je venais m'assurer que tu allais bien.

_C'est gentil. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais très bien. Vous pourrez le dire à Frau.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

POV : Teito

_Et allez, encore un beau soleil pour cette belle journée qui démarre… La pluie me manque… Et surtout « il » me manque... _

Teito marchait sur un mur d'enceinte plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il aperçut un jeune homme aux cheveux roses essayant d'attraper une bascule accrochée au devant d'une fenêtre quand…

/

POV : Liam

_Aaah, pourquoi il a fallut que je me dispute avec ces brutes. Ils ont alors balancé ma bascule et débrouille toi pour la récupérer ! Allez ! Un petit effort, t'y es presque…_

Liam trébucha et commença à tomber.

_Aaaa ! C'est bon je suis mort..._

_LIAM !

_Désolé Ouida… Je voulais juste récupérer ma bascule… Mais qu'est-ce que ?_

_Hé, faites gaffe. C'est dangereux de sauter comme ça. *Sourire envoutant*

_Un ange m'a rattrapé… _

/

POV : Ouida

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Il est passé où ?_

_Liam ! Hé Liam ! Laisse tomber, on en trouvera une autre de bascule…

_Ah, il est là-bas… Sur un mur… En train de tendre les bras pour attraper une bascule… Et…_

_LIAM !

_Liam ! Non ! Liam, tu ne peux pas me faire ça… Liam… Oh… on l'a rattrapé… La tête en bas se servant de ses pieds pour rester accrocher au mur… Qui est-ce ?_

/

POV : Teito

_Hé, faites gaffe. C'est dangereux de sauter comme ça. *Sourire envoutant*

_*Subjugué* Merci.

_Le plus dur maintenant va être de remonter… Attention, un deux et trrrois ! _Pouh, c'est petit mais c'est lourd ! _

Après quelques efforts, les deux jeunes religieux furent de nouveau debout sur le mur d'enceinte.

_*Lui attrapant les mains* Tu m'as sauvé.

_Ce n'est rien. La prochaine vous ferez attention. *sourire*

_*Rougissement* Ou…oui.

_Allez, on devrait redescendre.

_Oui.

*Une fois dans la cour*

O : *Sautant à son cou* Liam ! Abruti ! Tu m'as fait peur !

L : Je suis désolé. Et au final la bascule s'est écrasée au sol…

O : La bascule ? Mais on s'en fout de la bascule ! Imagine que ce soit toi !

L : Je suis désolé.

O : Vraiment merci d'avoir sauvé mon idiot de frère !

T : Ce n'est rien.

O : *Tendant la main* Je me nomme Ouida et voici Liam.

T : Teito Klein.

O : Enchanté.

T : Sans vouloir être indiscret… Je peux savoir ce que faisait une bascule là haut ?

L : Je me suis disputé avec des brutes parce qu'ils traitaient mon frère de faible…

O : Liam, tu sais très bien que c'était pour te provoquer qu'ils ont dit ça.

L : Et alors ! Ils n'en avaient pas le droit.

T : Ils ont alors lancé votre bascule là-bas ?

L : Oui.

T : Pourquoi vous ne les en avez pas empêché ?

L : Et comment ?

T : Vous ne savez pas vous servir de vos mains ?

L : Comment ça ? Se battre sans Zaiphon ?

T : Oui. Comment ferez-vous si jamais vous êtes attaqué ou autre et que vous n'avez pas de Zaiphon ? Vous vous laisserez faire ?

L : Non, mais…

T : Vous n'avez jamais appris. _J'imagine… Eux ils peuvent utiliser leur Zaiphon à leur guise… Moi, il faut que je fasse autrement. _Je vous montrerez si vous voulez.

_Ils sont mignons ces deux là. Un grand frère protecteur aux cheveux bleus et une petite boule rose au visage innocent._

F : Teito !

T : Tiens ! Monsieur Petit Plaisir…

O : *Chuchotements* « Monsieur Petit Plaisir » ?

F : Sale gamin. Tu te fais des amis ?

L : Il nous disait comment se défendre à mains nues.

F : Se défendre à mains nues. Toi ?

T : Oui. Et sans vouloir être prétentieux, je suis sûr de te battre en deux secondes.

F : *Riant* Hahahaha ! La bonne blague ! Toi ? Un freluquet ? Me battre ? Dans tes rêves.

T : C'est ce qu'on va voir. Je te défie. Si tu me bats, je te trouverai une bonne cachette pour tes revues, là où Castor ne les trouvera pas. Si tu perds, toute la honte s'abattra sur toi, être battu par un freluquet, quel déshonneur !

F : Ok. J'accepte.

T : Bien. _Enfin un peu d'exercice._

/

POV : Liam

_Il est fou, je ne vois que ça. Défiez l'Evêque Frau ? Il fait presque deux fois sa taille et il est franchement plus musclé. Teito est taillé comme une fille, comment veux-tu qu'il le batte ?_

Le combat commença. Frau donna plusieurs coups de poings assez faibles pour ne pas démolir le pauvre fou qui l'avait défié, fallait pas le tuer non plus. A sa plus grande surprise, Teito ne bougait pas d'un pouce.

F : Hé, défends toi un peu. C'est trop simple sinon.

T : Me défendre ? Il faudrait peut-être que tu m'attaques pour ça. Tu crois vraiment que tes petites tapes amicales me font quelque chose ?

F : Petites tapes amicales ?

Frau lui assena alors un grand coup qui fut stoppé net par la main de Teito.

_Ouah, impressionnant… A part sa main, il n'a pas bougé._

T : Non mais franchement, tu crois vraiment que je suis fait en porcelaine ? Allez, de vraies attaques !

O : *A Liam* Même s'il se débrouille pour le moment, je ne suis pas sûr que Teito résistera longtemps si l'Evêque Frau devient sérieux.

F : Ok, je ne vais pas me retenir alors.

T : Aaaah ! Ça va devenir intéressant.

Frau attaqua Teito avec intensité pendant de longues minutes mais Teito ne broncha pas parant chaque attaque avec une facilité déconcertante.

T : Bon on va s'arrêter là.

F : *A bout de souffle* Pourquoi ? Tu fatigues ?

T : Moi ? C'est plutôt toi oui. Admire ce que c'est qu'une vraie attaque.

Teito décolla dans les airs et assena un violent coup de main entre la tête et l'épaule de Frau. Il l'acheva par un coup de pied.

_Ouah… Vraiment impressionnant ! Mettre KO l'Evêque Frau en deux coups seulement !_

T : Satisfait* Et voilà. Je l'avais dit que tu ne tiendrais pas deux secondes.

F : *En se relevant avec difficulté* Mais d'où tu sors cette force ? Tu te bourres aux vitamines ?

T : J'ai appris à me défendre dès mon plus jeune âge. Il faut savoir utiliser autre chose que le Zaiphon pour survivre.

F : « Pour survivre » ?

T : Oui.

L : Teito ! Tu es vraiment impressionnant ! Tu m'apprendras ?

T : Bien sûr, quand vous voulez.

L : Arrête de me vouvoyer, c'est bizarre, je suis plus jeune que toi !

T : D'accord.

F : *Pour lui-même* Il vouvoie vraiment tout le monde…

/

POV : Teito

*Dans sa chambre*

_Aaah, un peu d'exercice m'a fait du bien… Mais Frau n'a même pas tenu deux secondes, ce n'est pas drôle. « Il » me manque... Le seul avec qui les combats duraient des heures, Ren._


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

POV : Teito

_Je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre du beau temps ! Il pleut jamais dans ce pays ? Enfin... il faut que je continue mes recherches... Je me demande s'il y a d'autres livres que ceux de la grande bibliothèque... Et je pense que oui, j'ai remarqué qu'il manquait certains volumes, par exemple pour les livres qui parlent des différentes prophéties liées au Zaiphon, il manque le volume VI. Bizarre... Il faudra que je demande à Frau. Tiens, quand on parle du loup..._

_Teito ! Encore dans la bibliothèque ?

_Et oui. Tu veux quelque chose ?

_Hein ? N…non, je venais juste te dire bonjour… J'ai besoin d'une raison pour venir te voir ?

_Non, je demande c'est tout. D'habitude les gens restent plutôt entre eux et vont voir les autres en cas de problèmes…

_Hein ? D'où tu sors ça ? C'est normal que des personnes qui s'apprécient se saluent.

__« Des personnes qui s'apprécient » ?_ Ca veut dire que vous m'appréciez ?

_Bien sûr ! Et c'est tu.

_Désolé. Pourquoi ? *Yeux curieux*

_*Rougissement* Par…parce que tu es… tu es… une personne… une personne agréable. Voilà pourquoi.

_« Une personne agréable » ? Moi ? Ce n'est pas vraiment ainsi que je me serais qualifié… _

_Frau ? Je peux te poser une question ?

_Oui, vas-y.

_J'ai remarqué qu'il manquait certains volumes dans cette bibliothèque, comme le volume VI des livres qui traitent des différentes prophéties liées au Zaiphon. Est-ce qu'il se pourrait qu'il y ait une autre bibliothèque que celle-ci ?

_Heu... je crois savoir que certains de nos Evêque ont des bibliothèques personnelles, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'ils viennent se servir dans celle-ci... S'il manque des volumes c'est peut-être parce qu'ils ont été détruits ou autre...

_Hummm... _Septique. Moi je crois plutôt qu'ils ne veulent pas que des petits fouineurs apprennent des choses qu'ils ne devraient pas... Ce n'est pas grave, je trouverai autrement. _Merci.

/

*Dans la cour*

L : Hey Teito !

T : Bonjour Liam.

L : Tu viens manger avec moi ?

T : Oui, avec plaisir… _Frau avait raison, si on apprécie certaines personnes on vient les saluer gentiment._

Un homme aux yeux menaçants coupa la route à Liam et lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

S : Tiens tiens tiens… Comme on se retrouve le lapin rose…

L : *En se dégageant* Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Shin ?

S : Alors ? Ta bascule est toute cassée ? Pauvre petit lapin rose…

L : Laisse-moi passer.

T : Liam, un problème ?

L : Ce n'est rien.

T : C'est vous l'abruti qui a balancé sa bascule ?

S : Ouais, le nain, peut-être bien.

Paf. Teito venait de lui envoyer un bon coup de pied bien placé. Shin tomba à la renverse.

T : *D'une voix menaçante* Qui y a-t-il ? Vous ne tenez plus debout ?

S : *En se relevant* Connard. Viens un peu voir ce que tu vas prendre.

Paf. Nouveau coup, Shin valsa dans les airs et atterrit dans la fontaine.

T : Je ne pense pas que vous soyez de taille à me faire voir quoi que ce soit. _Abruti. _Viens Liam.

/

*Dans le réfectoire*

L : Ouah ! De nouveau je suis impressionné. T'es vraiment fort, Teito ! Mais surtout, merci. Encore une fois.

T : Ce n'est rien voyons. C'est juste un abruti sans ami qui ne sait rien faire d'autre à part cogner.

O : Qui est un abruti sans ami qui ne sait rien faire d'autre à part cogner ?

L : Shin.

O : Shin ? Il t'a encore embêté ?

L : Oui... Mais Teito l'a envoyé au tapis !

O : Ca m'étonne pas. *Chuchotements* Même si je ne suis pas sûr que des jeunes religieux devraient se comporter ainsi...

T : Ouida ? Je peux te poser une question ?

O : Bien sûr.

T : Sais-tu s'il existe une autre bibliothèque que celle de la grande salle ? J'ai remarqué qu'il manquait certains ouvrages et je ne sais pas où je pourrai les trouver.

O : J'ai entendu dire qu'il existait une grande bibliothèque dans la Tour Nord mais qu'elle serait interdite au public.

T : Evidemment. Bon, ce n'est pas grave, je trouverai autrement.

/

*En sortant du réfectoire*

_Tiens, quelle est cette sensation ? Comme s' « il » était tout proche..._

O : Pourquoi il y a autant de monde rassemblé devant l'entrée ?

_Ce n'est pas possible..._

T : Approchons-nous.

_Ce n'est pas vrai..._

Devant la grande porte se tenait un jeune homme brun aux yeux froids, recouvert de sang. Il tenait dans chaque main deux longues lames tâchées de rouge pointées vers l'arrière. L'homme ressemblait à une personne venant de massacrer tout un village... La foule apeurée reculait à son approche.

_Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il est là !_

_REN !

Sous les yeux intrigués de Liam et Ouida, Teito courra en direction de l'individu. Il se jeta à son cou, le serrant de toutes ses forces comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse.

_*Sanglotant* Ren ! Tu m'as tellement manqué… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_*Laissant tomber une de ses lames au sol pour caresser tendrement ses cheveux* Reira... toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

_Ici je m'appelle Teito. Et je suis un homme.

_C'est bien ce que je pensais en te voyant habillé de cette manière.

_Oh Ren ! *S'effondrant*

_Et Rei… Teito, reprends toi.

_Pardon. Mais ça m'a fait un choc. Viens, on devrait s'éloigner de l'entrée, tout le monde nous regarde. *Moqueur* Et puis vu ta tenue je crois que certains sont en train de se demander s'ils doivent t'arrêter… Suis-moi.

_Avec plaisir.

Teito pris sa main et l'entraîna au loin.

_Alors Ren, que me vaut ta visite ?

_Je voulais te voir… Ca fait si longtemps que tu es partie…

_Parti.

_Désolé, parti.

_Je sais, mais c'était nécessaire, les gens du village commençaient à se poser trop de questions sur nous deux... Ils t'ont tout de même enfermé pendant des jours dans une cave puante, sans nourriture pour essayer de te faire avouer des choses sur notre passé et notre pouvoir !

_Mais tout de même... Pourquoi tu es parti si loin ? Et puis surtout, pourquoi sans moi ?

_Je suis navré Ren... Mais c'est de ma faute toute cette histoire... Je n'aurais jamais du essayer de sauver cette femme en utilisant mon Zaiphon... Je savais qu'ils se méfiaient de nous et j'ai été assez bête pour tomber dans leur piège ! C'est après moi qu'ils en avaient alors je me suis enfui.

_Mais ce n'était pas de ta faute !

_*S'énervant* Bien sûr que si ! Tu as été blessé et enfermé à cause de moi !

_C'est faux ! C'est à cause de leur stupidité à eux ! De leur peur et de leur soif de pouvoir ! Pas à cause de toi...

_Tout de même...

_Non Rei…Teito ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Entre toi bien ça dans le crâne.

_« Ils » me manquent tellement...

_Je sais, à moi aussi... Mais la stupidité humaine les a anéantis...

_Tout notre peuple réduit en poussière pour acquérir plus de pouvoir... Je n'arriverai jamais à m'y faire... Me dire que je ne reverrai plus jamais nos amis, nos parents...

_*Le prenant tendrement dans ses bras* Je sais... C'est dur. Mais il faut que tu sois fort... Leurs espoirs reposent sur toi...

_Mais je ne suis rien sans toi. Reste, s'il te plaît.

_Evidement ! Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé je ne vais plus te lâcher !

_Merci.

_Au fait Teito... Pourquoi veux-tu devenir Evêque ?

_Parce que c'est le plus sûr moyen pour aider les autres.

_Aider les autres ? Aider ceux qui nous ont fait tant de mal ?

_Tous ne sont pas comme ça... J'ai rencontré beaucoup de personnes ici qui méritent d'être protégées.

_Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils essayent de t'utiliser ?

_Non. Et puis s'ils essayent de me faire du mal tu es là !

/

*S'approchant de Teito et Ren*

F : Teito ! Ca va ?

T : *Relevant les yeux vers son interlocuteur* Oui, très bien. *Sourire éblouissant*

F : *Subjugué* Je…je vois ça… Qui est-ce ?

T : Ca ne se voit pas ?

F : Qu'est-ce que je suis censé voir ?

T : *Regard complice vers Ren* Nos cheveux bruns.

R : Nos yeux verts.

T : Notre bouche.

R : Notre nez fin.

T : Bref, notre ressemblance pourtant frappante.

F : C'est vrai que si on fait attention, effectivement vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. Vous êtes frères ?

T : Jumeaux.

F : Je vois. *Détaillant Ren* Et ton jumeau a-t-il terrassé toute une armée avant de venir ?

R : En quelque sorte…

F : « En quelque sorte » ?

T : Ren tue des Warsfeil.

F : Vraiment ? Et avec de simples sabres ?

R : Pas tout à fait...

F : « Pas tout à fait » ?

T : C'est top secret !

/

*Dans sa chambre*

_Pouh... j'ai cru que ça ne finirait jamais son interrogatoire._

_Ren, tu devrais aller te laver.

_Oui.

_Je vais me coucher, tu n'auras qu'à poser tes affaires là et dormir dans le lit de gauche.

_Ok.

Bien plus tard dans la nuit, Ren se glissa dans le lit de sa sœur et la réveilla sans le vouloir.

_Ren ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas dormi tous les deux... Ca me manque.

_Gamin va.

Teito se retourna et pris Ren dans ses bras puis se rendormit.

_Ce qui peut m'avoir manqué..._

/

POV : Frau

_Labrador, ça va ?

_J'ai un pressentiment... Ce garçon a la même aura que Teito.

_C'est son frère jumeau.

_Je sais, ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux parler… Ils ont tous les deux cette étrange aura… Je sens qu'elle va nous attirer de nombreux problèmes…

_Des problèmes ?

_Oui. Une grande puissance se cache dans ces deux garçons… Une force inimaginable… Mais surtout très convoitée… Beaucoup de sang a déjà été versé à cause d'elle et encore beaucoup reste à couler…

* * *

**J'espère que ce cinquième chapitre vous aura plus. Quelques reviews pour me donner votre avis… Merci.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

POV : Teito

Teito regardait par la fenêtre l'astre du jour se lever doucement… Tendrement, il passait ses mains dans la chevelure de ce frère qui lui avait tant manqué, attendant patiemment qu'il se réveille…

_Et encore et toujours ce même soleil éblouissant ! Pouh…_ _Ren… J'ai l'impression de rêver, j'ai eu si peur de te perdre… Malgré ce que tu dis, je sais que c'est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas existé il n'y aurait jamais eu tous ses morts et surtout, tu n'aurais jamais été blessé… Je m'en veux tellement…Te voir si insouciant et vulnérable dans mes bras… Entendre ta douce respiration et sentir le souffle sur ma peau me réchauffe le cœur, m'apaise… J'aimerai tant que tu puisses rester ainsi, sans avoir à te battre contre je ne sais quel mage qui essaye de s'emparer de moi… Je suis tellement navré de t'avoir fait ça, je suis impardonnable…_

_Flash-back :_

_Ren et moi avions 10 ans lorsque nos parents sont morts… _

_Ren, Ren ! Cours aussi loin que tu peux avec ta sœur…

_Mais maman… et toi ?

_Cours je te dis ! Ne t'occupe pas de nous. Vous devez vivre, tu m'as compris ? Alors s'il te plaît pars… On n'arrivera plus très longtemps à les retenir… Cours mon chéri, vos vies sont plus précieuses que la mienne…

_*Sanglotant* Maman…

_Allez mon chéri, sois fort. Tu dois protéger ta sœur, elle est la seule personne qu'il te reste… Je suis tellement désolée de vous abandonner mais la bêtise, la soif de pouvoir et surtout la peur sont puissants et malheureusement je n'ai pas su vous protéger… Pardonne-moi mon chéri. Maintenant cours !

_Fin du flash-back_

_Et Ren se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le pu avec moi sur le dos… J'étais si fatigué ce jour là, toute cette colère, cette haine envers nous m'avait épuisé_…_ Nous nous sommes arrêtés dans un petit bois, je tenais à peine debout… Puis un des villageois qui nous avez vus nous enfuir apparut derrière un bosquet. C'était un Warsfiel… Je n'avais plus la force de nous protéger… Ren m'a saisi fermement et m'a demandé de lui passer un peu de mon pouvoir, de lier nos âmes… J'ai toujours regretté ce geste, maintenant Ren porte ce lourd fardeau, son aura a changé, elle est devenue comme la mienne maintenant… Cette aura si pâle… Une aura qui n'apporte que malheurs et souffrances… Si j'avais été plus forte… Je me suis promis de ne plus jamais le faire souffrir, de ne plus jamais lui causer d'ennuis alors je suis partie… Loin, aussi loin que je pouvais… C'est là que j'ai rencontré cet Evêque, Fia Kreuz… Il a pris soin de moi, m'a donné envie d'être évêque… Puis il a été tué pour m'avoir aidé… Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être proche de quelqu'un, je n'entraine que la mort… Ma mère m'a toujours vu comme un ange… Un ange de la mort oui… _

Ren s'agita un peu avant de lentement ouvrir les yeux.

_*D'une voix endormie* Reira ? Ca va ?

_Oui… Et c'est Teito.

_Pardon. Tu es sûr ? Tu as cette expression de tristesse et de mélancolie que tu avais toujours avant…

_Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien.

_Ren… Je t'ai demandé égoïstement de rester avec moi mais… Je ne dois pas… Il faut vite que je devienne Evêque et que je parte… Je risque de causer des problèmes à toutes ces personnes qui m'ont si gentiment accueilli… _

_Teito… Tu recommences. Je suis sûr que tu repenses à tes foutaises comme quoi ce serait ta faute et je ne sais pas quoi, pas vrai ?

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…

_Parce que tu n'en vaux pas la peine ? Laisse-moi te contredire, tu es la personne la plus précieuse au monde pour moi alors évidemment que je me fais du souci pour toi.

_Tu ne devrais pas… Je n'apporte rien de bon.

_Tu te souviens comment maman t'appelait ?

_Oui…

_« Mon ange »… Elle prononçait ces mots avec une telle douceur…

_Et elle est morte pour me protéger.

_Elle s'est sacrifiée pour que tu puisses vivre… Elle a donné sa vie pour toi ! Tu es née avec un don…

_Le don de faire le malheur autour de moi…

_Teito ! Ne dis pas ça… Tu peux faire tellement de bien pour les autres… Alors que moi je voudrais simplement que tu puisses guérir cette souffrance que tu portes depuis des années… Teito… Cette puissance est aussi en moi et…

_*Le coupant* Encore par ma faute…

_Laisse-moi finir. Cette puissance est en moi, j'ai la chance de pouvoir partager ça avec toi… Et elle m'a sauvé tellement de fois… Tu as un don Teito. Des gens sont morts pour le protéger alors tu devrais le chérir et l'accepter…

_Je ne suis qu'un monstre… je me transforme petit à petit, je le sens…

_Tu deviens un ange…

_Peut-être, mais de quelle sorte…

_Seul toi peux le décider… *Se levant* Viens on va manger.

_Oui…

/

POV : Frau

Tard dans la nuit, dans un recoin de la cour de l'église, Frau faisait sa ronde quand il aperçut Teito et son frère discuter près des grands points d'eau.

_Teito… Tu veux bien chanter pour moi ?

_D'accord mais seulement si tu danses… J'en ai vraiment marre du beau temps…

_Avec plaisir…

Teito se mit à chanter… Sa voix était si belle qu'elle avait un côté divin, angélique… Mais le morceau était tellement triste et mélancolique… Ren quant à lui exécutait des mouvements parfois très saccadés, parfois très fluides mais il était indéniable qu'il avait une grâce extraordinaire… Ce duo semblait comme irréel, divin…

Cette nuit il plut…

* * *

**Voilà le sixième chapitre, un peu court mais bon... J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Une petite review?**


End file.
